Mother knows best
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Percy has a nightmare and so does Nico. One shot


_The walls were closing in, the floor was breaking apart, the doors opening no matter how hard he and Annabeth held them closed. It was all so hopeless they were doomed right from the moment they had fallen._

" _Percy" Looking over at Annabeth storm grey eyes wild with fear, Blond hair now brunette with all the dirt, blood and ash caked into it. Percy noticed that the floor she was standing on was barely a ledge._

" _You're gonna be okay, Only a few more minutes" Voice cracking he knew it was a lie, they both did at least one of them wasn't getting out of this hell hole alive._

 _ **CRACK**_

" _I love you" she whispered as the floor collapsed and she fell back into the pit of Tartarus._

"ANNABETH!" Percy shot up in bed forehead colliding into something causing him to fall back clutching his head. "Ouch"

"Ow fuck Percy why do you have such a hardhead." Sea green meeting the obsidian black of his best friend.

"Nico, What are you doing here?" Younger male should have been back at the boarding school Hades had forced him to go to. Turning on a lamp on his bed side table and suddenly he had the answer to his question. The son of Hades had dark bags under his eyes which were rimmed red from crying. Wearing the pj's Sally had gotten the boy for christmas one year. "Nightmear?"

A slight nod was all he got with a small understanding smile Percy held his arms out in a silent gesture and soon he had his arms full of sobbing demigod. This had happened more than it should have. Even two years after the war with Gaea was finished, the scars were still there fresh as the day they got them. The two had gotten close after all the battle was over. Now the two were close as brothers. After a few minutes the teen had calmed down breath still shaky but no longer crying. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head Nico whispered "No".

"Oka-"

"Bro?" startled the two looked towards the door to find Percy's little sister Cheshire there rubbing the sleep from her eyes cuddling her stuffed cat "Are you okay?"

"Ya Nico and I just had a nightmare it's okay Chesh". Immediately Percy knew that was the wrong thing to say because the moment it left his mouth, Cheshire's eyes grew dramatically wide before she ran off yelling "MOMMY BRO AND FRATELLO HAD A NIGHTMARE"

Both boys groaned "Percy" the son of hades sighed resting his head on the older boys shoulder "I love your little sister but she's gonna be the end of us."

"Don't remind me"

"Mommy hurry up make them not sad anymore" Whined the three year old as she pulled her mom into her brothers room. "See their sad"

Chuckling softly Sally gave the two boys a soft smile "Morning boys, hot chocolate kind of night?"

Both nodded as Sally shooed her daughter back to bed. Meeting the two demigods down stairs in the kitchen. "Hello Nico it's nice to see you hon." she greeted pulling the younger of the two into a hug before searching through the pantry. "Now what's the rating tonight?"

It was something she had come up with once her son had been diagnosed with Anxiety and depression, it was a simple scale from 1- 5. One being, the best five being he wasn't getting out of bed that day and someone needed to watch him. The same scale applied to his friends when they came over.

"4 mom" Percy knew better than to lie and say he was fine. For as many monsters he had fought and wars he's won, his mom still terrified him when she was mad.

"Nico?" She asked when he stayed silent "What about you hun?"

"4" Nodding in acceptance Sally pulled out a tub full of blue cookies.

"Well someone's getting some cookies with their hot chocolate" The son of hades managed a weak smile. Sally was amazing she had pretty much become a surrogate mother to all Percy's friends, Some of them even called her mom.

"Thank you Sally"

Smiling Sally ruffled the teenagers hair "Ya know out of all of you guys you're the only one who still calls me that."

"I'm sorry" came the awkward apology

After the three had their hot chocolate and cookies and the dishes were washed the boys went to say their goodnights but were intercepted by the brunette women. "Oh no you two are staying with me."

Percy and Nico's cheeks heated up in embarrassment "But mom"

"Don't 'but mom' me young man you both have had hard nights" Sally's face left no room for argument; So after quickly grabbing extra pillows from Percy's room they begrudgingly followed her.

Hours later all three were deep asleep Sally in the middle of the large bed as both boys cuddled against her on either side. Nobody had nightmares that night.

 **END**


End file.
